The Heart of a Hero
by Pat2
Summary: It's the year that changed Hermione Granger's life foreverher friends and the memories made 7th year at Hogwarts one she could never forgetuntil the Dark Lord rose again and she got to know the Heart of a Hero. ON HOLD INDEFINITELY!
1. The Dream

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic but I promise you won't be disappointed! This story displays courage, love, and, of course, humor! This story will make you laugh, cry, and smile! Enjoy Chapter 1!!!  
***Remember to review!!!!!!!  
Love Pat  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
".Promise me Hermione.promise me you'll take care of the twins." the boy said as lightning clashed and thunder roared.  
Hermione suddenly sat bolt upright in her bed. She had tears streaming down her cheeks mixed with fresh cold sweat dripping from her forehead. She had a chill inside her that not even blankets could soothe. 'Why am I still having this dream? That was three years ago. Face it Hermione, he's never coming back.' she thought to herself. As she thought this fearsome thought, lightning danced upon her bedroom walls, and at that brief moment she saw his face. Her thoughts were interrupted by a meek voice, "Mummy?" Hermione was so startled by the sudden voice that she jumped within the sheets.  
"Lily, what are you doing out of bed at this hour of the night?" Hermione questioned.  
"I heard crying, mummy, whys yous cries?" Lily asked as she gazed at her mom. Tiny Joseph came walking hurriedly into the room with his teddy bear clutched tightly to his chest, sucking madly on his pacifier with a brick-red fire truck on it, with his baby-blue blanket dragging behind.  
"Jo-Jo, what are you doing out of bed?" Hermione asked calmly.  
"Joey heard sissy weave and felt scared and alone. I wanted to come to see mummy and to be by bwave sissy." Joey whispered meekly.  
Hermione glanced at her two beautiful children and said, "All right, you two.hop up here until the storm passes. Quickly now, under the covers," she spoke in a tender voice. She pulled the covers over their heads and put her loving arms around her children.  
"Mummy," squeaked Lily, "tell us a story." 'It must be time.they are bound to figure it out sooner or later.all their other classmates will have daddies.it's time they heard about theirs' Hermione thought grievingly. She took a deep breath and began the blissful and heart-tormenting story of Ronald Weasley.  
  
Hope you liked it! Check out Chapter 2!! This one really leaves you hanging so keep on reading!! Remember to review!!!!  
  
Love Pat 


	2. The Road Home

Hey! Here's Chapter 2.hope you like the story so far! Enjoy and **remember to review!!!!**  
Love Pat  
  
Chapter 2: The Road Home  
  
The metallic, shimmering, and steaming Hogwarts Express arrived at Kings Cross Station at exactly 10:45 A.M. I, sixteen-year old Hermione Granger, found myself standing next to my dearest and best friend: Harry Potter. The seventeen-year old Harry was looking particularly stunning this year. From his jet-black untidy hair and his bright, emerald-green eyes to his majestic midnight blue robes, he looked like a knight about to fight a war. Although his armor was not visible, it was clearly seen within the courageous fire inside him. It still is a mystery to me how he survives to this day: an orphan, with no memory of Lily and James Potter, except for the memory within the lightning-bolt shaped scar that lie upon his forehead. I, on the other hand, looked basically the same as always: long, wavy brown hair with dark brown eyes and only 5'7", but it didn't matter when both of my best friends were guys. It wasn't long that I was standing with Harry, before I saw sixteen-year old Ron Weasley sprinting toward us. He looked better than ever this year! His fire-red hair bouncing and waving in the mid-day breeze, his eyes brighter blue than I had ever seen them, and then of course, there was his smile. He was grinning from ear to ear, showing almost all of his teeth. "Look, Hermione! It's Ron!" Harry exclaimed as he began waving his hand obnoxiously around in the air. I ran up to Ron and greeted him with an enormous hug. He returned mine, and even added a sweet, innocent, little kiss on my cheek.  
"Oh, Ron, it's so good to see you! I've missed you so much over the summer! I'm really glad that school is starting, so we can spend more time together!" I managed to say in one huge breath.  
"It's great to see you, too, Hermione. I really missed you as well. I've been waiting all summer just to see you smile!" Ron said grinning.  
As he said this, his ears turned slightly pink, and I flushed throughout my face. I didn't know what to say, so I simply returned his gorgeous gaze. It was the cutest thing he had ever said to me.in fact, it was the cutest thing any boy had ever said to me.  
"Harry! It's simply splendid to see you, too, ol' boy!" Ron said as he finally turned to Harry and gave him a huge bear hug and did their little handshake. "You've gotten quite tall, but I'm still taller!" Ron snickered in a friendly way.  
"Yeah.you are still taller," Harry mumbled, slightly depressed. "It's great to see you, too, though, Ron. I really missed you and Hermione over the summer."  
"Well, you two," I began, "the train leaves in about fifteen minutes. Shall we hop aboard and talk some more on the train?" I asked them.  
"That sounds good," said Harry. "I'll go put our trunks aboard. I'll meet you two in our car," and with that, he was off.  
I stared after him in drifting thoughts when Ron suddenly brought me back to my feet. "Well," he said, "I suppose we should go and get our seats, then."  
"What? Oh, right.our seats.yes, we should go and get them," I mumbled. "Hermione, are you ok?" Ron asked in a tender voice.  
"Yes, Ron, I'm fine," I responded. "Alright then, shall we?" he asked and offered his arm to walk me aboard the train. I gratefully took his gentle arm, and we strode off toward the Hogwarts Express.  
As we took our seats on the train, I began to think of the year that lay ahead of us. It was our last and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a very dreadful thought: I would never see Harry or any of my friends again.but most of all, I would never see Ron again. I began liking Ron since the first time I met him. I knew he never fancied me, and I never really brought myself to realize that I did, well, how shall I put it.love him. When I first met Harry, I thought that he was whom I loved.but I was mistaken. I loved Ron Weasley, and that was a fact. Sooner than I wanted, Harry appeared in the doorway to our car. "Is there room for one more?" he asked sarcastically.  
"Of course there is Harry.c'mon.take a seat," said Ron, patting the seat next to him. Harry strode over to the seat Ron offered him and sat down. Harry was no doubt very handsome this year.but nowhere near as handsome as I thought Ron was. I suppose it was just the way his red hair fell into his bright blue eyes, or maybe it was his enchanting smile.I was not sure, but all I knew is that just being around him gave me the butterflies.  
Ron, Harry, and I all sat in silence for a good portion of an hour before the trolley appeared. This happened to be the boys' favorite part of the whole train ride. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" asked the witch driving the trolley.  
"Of course!" Harry and Ron said in unison as they began digging madly through their pockets to find some shillings.  
"Would you like anything, Hermione?" asked Ron, still digging for some coins. "Is there anything that would fancy you at the moment?" he asked staring into my eyes as if trying to read my mind. 'I would love for you to love me, Ron.that is what would fancy me.but other than that.no chocolate frog is worth!'  
"Um.no thanks, Ron.I'm just right at the moment.thank you for asking, though." I told him. He nodded in silence and then turned immediately to buy some candies and lollipops.  
The ride to Hogwarts was always a smooth ride, but this year it was more uncomfortable, or maybe it was because my stomach lurched every time Ron looked at me. I decided to get my mind off Ron and got out a book to read. I was taking Advanced Transfiguration, so I chose to read some of Transfiguring for Advanced Witchcraft. I hadn't gotten through the first sentence before Ron interrupted me. "What's that you're reading, Hermione?" he requested through a mouthful of Bertie Botts Every-Flavor Beans.  
"Oh.I am just getting a little ahead in my advanced transfiguration book for my class that I'm taking this year. I'm sure it's no interest for you, Ron," I said, giving him a reassuring look.  
"How do you know it's no interest for me? Maybe I love that book, and you don't even know it!" he inquired with a playful smile.  
"Oh, Ronald!" I said, giving him a disapproving look. "I think not! If you were ever to even pick up this book, it would probably knock me dead!" I said shaking my head in disbelief that he would ever like a book as such the one I held in my very hand. Harry did the same.  
"Ok.I was only joking," he said, turning away to face the window viewing the beautiful scenery that lie around us.  
"Didn't you take advanced transfiguration last year?" Harry pitched in. "I swear I've seen you with that book before."  
""No, no Harry.that was pre-transfiguration; not advanced. They are similar books and classes, though.one is just a little more difficult than the other."  
"Hermione.with you, nothing is difficult," assumed Ron, giving her a doubtful smile that anything was hard for her.  
"Well, Ron, believe me.there is one thing in my life that I cannot conquer, and for me, it is the most difficult thing that I have to live with," I replied. 'That would be loving you, and me knowing; just knowing that you will never love me back!' I reflected upon myself.  
"Really?! That's different.I didn't think there was one thing difficult for you. I'm sorry; I guess I was wrong. So, what is it that's most difficult for you to live with?" he asked, peering at me with wide eyes.  
"I.I.I can't say now, Ron," I stuttered. "It'd be too awkward. You might find out later this year.possibly.I just don't know at the moment. You'll have to wait and see." By the time I had announced this, both Harry and Ron were looking at me in curiosity, worry, and confusion.  
"Are you sick, Hermione?! Oh God! Please tell us you're ok!" Ron said panicky.  
"Ron! Calm down! It's nothing like that.it's just.well.never mind," I said quickly. "I'll tell you another time." As I said this, the panic on their faces slipped slowly away, until I could see their normal, happy selves again. The train began to come to a halt with a sudden lash. Ron was standing on his feet and got whipped around, until he hit his lip on the corner of the seat. He started to bleed.  
"Ouch! Shit!" he screamed. Harry and I both rushed over to him.  
"Ron, are you ok?!" I asked, gasping for breath. His fall had taken hold of my windpipe and, for a second, I lost my breath. I knelt by the fallen red-haired boy, and Harry stood above me.  
"Is there anything I can do?" asked Harry, panicking now.  
"Yeah.can you go get me an ice pack and a bandage?" he inquired.  
"Sure," said Harry, and he ran out of the car.  
"Ron.look at me.are you sure you're alright?" I asked soothingly. For the first time, in my whole life, he gave me the smile of most gratitude.  
"Yes," he replied. "I'm ok.as long as you're here with me," he said, smiling at me. I returned his smile. 'Does this mean something?' I thought. 'I hope this means that he likes me.don't get your hopes up though.'  
"Well, here," I said. With that, I tore off a piece of my robe to soak up the blood running down his chin. "This should stop some of the blood, until Harry returns. That was quite a nasty fall," I said, helping him up to his seat.  
"Yeah, it was.thanks," he replied as I helped him up. Harry soon returned with bandages, and a rather odd-looking ice pack. "Here ya go, Ronnie," said Harry, handing Ron the ice pack, and Hermione the bandages.  
"Thanks," Ron and I said together. We both stared at each other in a unique way, because we had spoken in unison.  
"You sure you'll be alright for dinner, Ron?" Harry questioned. "I mean.no offense, but you're gonna look funny with bandages all over your lip," Harry said, trying not to laugh. Ron groaned.  
"I have something that will make the bandages invisible," I chirped in. "Maybe that will help."  
"I'm sure it will," Ron said grinning. "Please, do try!"  
So, I pulled out my wand and placed it in front of the wound on Ron's lip. "Hidoria!" I said with a flick of the wrist. In an instant, the wound and bandages were no longer visible.  
"Whoa!" Harry said in astonishment.  
"Wicked!" said Ron. "Thanks. You always do so much for me.I really appreciate it!"  
"Anytime," I said with a look of satisfaction upon my face. "Let's go." In the meantime that Ron had fallen, half the students were already headed up to the school. We were the last ones to depart from the Hogwarts Express. As we stepped off the train, we saw the gigantic school, with candles shining brightly in every window.  
"C'mon," said Harry, gesturing to walk with him. "Let's go home." Ron and I followed him up to the castle. We were finally back home again.  
  
So what did you think? Good, bad, stupid? Let me know if you have any ?'s or comments!! ( ~Pat 


	3. Hogwarts

Hey! This chapter is really short.sorry! But we get to see how Harry and Ron feel about Hermione! Read and **Review!!!**  
Love Pat  
  
Chapter 3: Hogwarts  
  
"Mummy?" Lily said as she tugged at her mom's sleeve. "Whys did yous likes Won?"  
Hermione gazed thoughtfully at her little three-year old. "There's too many reasons.too many, that I can't tell you just one," I said and continued on with the story.  
  
As we walked into the magnificent Great Hall with the ceiling above enclosed with clouds and stars, we viewed over all our friends from the previous years. The professors had also taken their places at the head table and were awaiting all the incoming students to take their seats. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore made his little welcoming speech. Then, Professor Minerva McGonagall retrieved the sorting hat and asked all first year students to come forward to be sorted into one of the four Hogwarts houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Harry, Ron, and I happened to be in Gryffindor, while our rivals were from the Slytherin house. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were our biggest enemies within the castle walls. Draco was a blonde slick-haired boy who had cold gray eyes and an evil grin, whose personality was far worse than death, itself. He had his two portly cronies along side him, snickering stupidly at the trembling first years. Once the sorting was through, the magical feast began. The golden plates were suddenly filled with a variety of delicious foods. Ron and Harry, of course, began grabbing food from left and right as if they had not eaten in days. 'Typical boys.' I thought amongst myself. I, too, began taking food gingerly for myself as to not look like a total disgusting pig, like the boys were doing. After the feast, all the students proceeded to their house common rooms. Ron and Harry were planning on staying up late and playing cards in the common room, while I, on the other hand, was very exhausted and told them I was going to go to bed. "Goodnight," I said to them. "I'll see you two in the morning.by the way.it's really good to be back!" "WHAT?!" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU MAD?! IT'S THE FIRST NIGHT BACK AND YOU'RE ALREADY GOING TO BED?" "Ron," I requested, "calm yourself! Really, now, it's not a big deal. I'm sure you two will enjoy yourselves.now if you don't mind, I am goi--" "Not a big deal?! Enjoy ourselves.without you? What's wrong with you, oh God! I hope you don't think that we have 'fun' like that without you. You know, I really thought your mind was much cleaner than that!" Ron said grinning widely. "GOODNIGHT!" I said sternly. "Goodnight, Hermione!" Harry said blushing and turning his head away, so I wouldn't see his cheeks flush. "Fine then," Ron said impatiently, "just ditch us then.hope you sleep well," he insisted sarcastically. As I turned to leave, Ron suddenly leapt from his chair and came striding over to me. He grabbed my arm and turned me around sharply. "What now?" I inquired annoyingly. "I.I.I just wanted to tell you goodnight, hon--I mean Hermione," he stuttered through rosy-red ears. I swore his ears were redder than his hair! It was still cute, though. "Well, 'night then," he spoke confidently and, surprisingly, wrapped his sturdy arms around my meek shoulders in a strong bear hug hold. "G.g.goodnight, Ron," I said, and this time I was stuttering, too. I turned slowly away not wanting the moment to vanish. I was blushing, myself, by now. I began walking up to my dormitory with a big grin on my face. When I turned back to see Ron and Harry playing their game of Quidditch poker, to my surprise, I saw Ron remaining almost as if planted to the spot, staring up at me. He, too, had a huge inerasable smile upon his radiant face. It was a smile that I would treasure in my heart.forever.  
  
So.What did you think??? Hope you enjoyed it! The next Chapter is my favorite so far! You're going to like it I think! Snape is at it again! Enjoy the next Chapter! **Review me!!!** Love Pat 


	4. Attention Detention!

Hey!! I hope you're enjoying my story so far!! This is my favorite Chapter so far! You'll like it I'm sure.Snape is at it again and Draco Malfoy is being his same old self! Now I bet you're wondering about Ron and Hermione's whole relationship and all I have to say about that is..you'll have to wait and see!! ( Anyways I'm sure you're sick of hearing this little note so why don't you just get on with it and read the Chapter already!! Well here it is: Chapter 4!!! **Please Review!!**  
  
Love Pat  
  
Chapter 4: Attention.Detention!  
  
"Mummy?" Jo asked so quietly that it was hard to hear over the crashes of the thunder. "Is this Unkie Hawwy?"  
Hermione smiled at Joseph Tyler Weasley, whose bright blue eyes were sparkling. "Yes, sweetie, this Harry is, indeed, the same man as your Uncle Harry."  
"Ooh, mummy! Unkie Hawwy was yours bestest friends?" Lily asked completely amazed.  
Hermione smiled at Lily's astonishment. "Yes, we were all best friends: Ron, Harry, and me. We were inseparable!"  
Lily and Jo snuggled closer to their mom as the storm raged on. I decided to continue the story.  
  
After breakfast, we had Potions first thing. There were two things we hated about Potions: we had class with the Slytherins and Professor Snape. Professor Severus Snape was a black greasy-haired man with black eyes, a hooked nose, and sallow skin.  
Ron, Harry, and I were just on time and luckily Snape didn't notice. I didn't think I could bear another one of his lectures.  
Class went rather smoothly, until the end. "Weasley, hey Weasel!" an icy voice taunted at him from across the room. All three of us turned to see Draco Malfoy, looking more mischievous than ever. "Did you see the article in the Prophet this morning?" he asked innocently; his grin growing larger by the second. Crabbe and Goyle snickered. Ron looked at Harry and I puzzled. Harry shrugged, and, suddenly, a rolled up newspaper flew across the room and hit Ron's hand, in which he held a knife he had been chopping with.  
"Damn it!" Ron whispered as he picked up the newspaper. His hand started to bleed because his knife accidentally sliced his other hand. He hastily shoved his finger into his mouth to, I guess, suck up the blood. He then unrolled the Daily Prophet. Ron had just begun to read it silently to himself, when Snape had noticed that he wasn't doing his potion, and quickly made his way over.  
"Weasley! What exactly do you think you are doing?" Snape said loudly, so that the whole class would turn to see what was happening.  
"Well, sir, Malfoy--" Ron began, but Snape interrupted.  
"Silence!" he said. He suddenly caught a glance at the Daily Prophet. "And, what's this?" Snape said evilly. He snatched it away before Ron could even have a chance at keeping it safe.  
Snape skimmed the first sentence of the article on the front page. He began to read it out loud. 'Arthur Weasley, who works in the Ministry of Magic for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office.' Snape said slowly and stopping the part to allow the Slytherins to laugh, 'was charged today, with the crime of keeping muggle things and enchanting them in experiments, illegally.' Snape said with a malicious grin. The Slytherins laughed harder. Snape continued, 'Weasley is going to be put on trial next week for illegal usage of magic on muggle items. "That man has been a nuisance to the wizarding world, since day one." Lucius Malfoy told the Prophet. After his son's attempt to fly that car of his to Hogwarts, I knew I had to investigate. And, sure enough, Weasley's whole garage was filled." ' Snape said as the Slytherins howled with laughter. 'The consequence for this crime may very well be a fine of 10,000 galleons,' Snape finished with a malice face. Ron's ears had turned so red that they looked like cherries. Harry stared at snape with the utmost loathing. I couldn't believe Snape had just humiliated Ron like that!  
"Bet that'll take your parents ten years to pay back that money," Snape said, pressing his advantages. "Looks like you and Potter's joyride in second year wasn't worth the publicity, was it?" Snape sneered, throwing the paper down on the table with a loud smack.  
Ron was suddenly at his feet. "Shut up! Don't you ever talk about my family like that, you ugly, greasy-ass git!" Ron's hands were at his sides, clenched in fists so tight, that his knuckles were white.  
The whole class stared in silence at Ron. Even the Slytherins stopped laughing. I stared, myself, shocked, up at Ron. If there was any color in that pale face of Snape's, it was no longer visible. "Detention, Weasley!" he said shaking with anger. "And one-hundred points will be taken from Gryffindor, for your comments."  
"One-hundred points?!" I accidentally blurted out. "That's completely unfair! Sir, it wasn't Ron's fault! Besides you deserved what he said!" The moment the last sentence left my lips, I knew I was sorry. Ron looked down at me wildly. Snape looked at me with hatred, and then slowly smiled. "Glad to see you're willing to join Weasley in detention, Miss Granger." Ron stared. I knew why, too: I never got detention, plus I stood up to a teacher. "And another fifty points will be taken," Snape ended with a grin. "Class Dismissed."  
  
Ended to soon, eh? Well looks like Hermione may after all have changed into a normal troublesome girl.no I'm just kidding.Hermione is just standing up for Ron, that's all! And who wouldn't? I know I would!! ( Hope you liked it!! *Please Review if you haven't already!!*  
Love Pat  
  
P.S.-The next chapter is where the story really kicks off.hmm.Ron and Hermione confession anyone??????? *winks* 


	5. The Confession

Here it is.the moment you've all been waiting for~drum roll please.................................  
  
Chapter 5: The Confession  
  
A crack of thunder, like a whip, roared outside so loud that it rattled the windows. Lily shivered with fear. Hermione pulled her trembling children up even closer to her. "Mummy, please continue with these story," Lily said gently. Hermione smiled, and I continued the story.  
  
Later that evening, Ron and I made our way through the torch-lit corridor to the dungeons, where our detention was awaiting our arrival.  
The two of us met Snape in his office, where our detention was to take place. "Not a spot of dust when I return," Snape said, ferociously. "If I am not satisfied with your work, I will make you clean for the rest of the week.and NO MAGIC!" he spat, then turned on his heel and departed from us, slamming the door.  
"Well, that went well," Ron said sarcastically. I made my way over to the Potions master's desk, where two buckets of soapy, hot water were placed there for us. I picked up a sponge out of one of the buckets and drained it of extra water. Ron followed suit. "Where should we start?" I asked him. "Umm." Ron said as he looked at me and pulled his hand from the soapy water. As he did so, his hand got caught on the bucket rim, pulling it over and spilling water all over Snape's papers and the floor. The water drizzled over the desk and onto Ron's pants. His cargo khakis were drenched in just one spot. He jumped back out of the way.  
"Oh, balderdash!" Ron exclaimed as he placed his hand over his fly, while his ears began turning maliciously red.  
  
"Mum," Lily said, looking up at Hermione.  
"Yes," Hermione responded, looking down at her daughter.  
"Won's funny," she said, giggling and clasping her hand over her smile. Joey nodded in agreement.  
"Yes," she said with a sigh. "Your da-, I mean, Ron was a very funny guy," Hermione said, trying not to think about his death.  
"Keep talking, mummy.I wanna know what happens next!" Lily said excitedly.  
"Ok, hon, just be patient," Hermione said gently. As thunder clanged and lightning flickered, Lily and Joey huddled closer to their mother beneath the covers and listened intently.  
  
"Snape's going to be so pissed; I'm really sorry!" Ron said, wiping his head on his sleeve to soak up the sweat coming from his forehead.  
I looked at Ron in confusion. "Why on earth are you sorry for? It was an accident!" I said almost laughing that he would be apologizing for a simple mistake.  
"Well, normally, I wouldn't be sorry.but I am for you. I don't want you to be given another detention. I mean it'd look horrible on your records! Plus, it'd be my fault, which would make me feel guilty!" Ron inquired.  
"Ron, honestly," I said, wiping up the desk. "It's not a big deal. I really don't mind detention.as long as it's with you." As the last few words had left my lips, I knew that I had just confessed the way I truly felt for Ron.  
He looked up, looking completely blank, but all in all, he looked completely red! "Y.y.y.you like having detention.only if it's with me?" he managed to squeak; his ears going a pale pink.  
I had to tell him. 'Just do it, Hermione.the longer you wait, the worse it's gonna be. Just get on with it!' I said to myself. "I LOVE YOU, RON!" I blurted out before I had a chance to even think. Now Ron's face was like a strawberry.and so was mine!  
"You do?" he asked. "Are you sure?"  
"Of course, I'm sure! You are the only man I love," I said nervously. I felt like my heart was literally jumping in and out of my chest. "I.I love you, too, Hermione," he mumbled under his breath almost unable to be heard.  
"You love me?" I asked. "Are you sure? I mean, why would you like a goody-goody, book-smart girl like me? I'm not half as pretty as all the other witches."  
"That's because you're better than all the other girls. Who ever said there was something wrong with being smart? I love the way you always figure out problems and can get everything right. I wish I could be." he trailed off. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT HALF AS PRETTY AS THE OTHER GIRLS?! YOU ARE MUCH MORE PRETTY THAN ANY OF THEM! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! YOU'RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WITCH I KNOW!" he shrieked, throwing his hands up into the air.  
I had my shoulders hunched in a hesitant position. Ron's screaming had made me a little frightened. "Sorry," he said. "I guess I got a little carried away. I mean.it's just that I love you so much, that if you put yourself down.it kills me!"  
"Ron, you have got to be the sweetest guy I know!" I said and leaned over and kissed him. His ears turned so red that I thought the color would drip down from them. My ears were red, too. As we pulled apart, I felt a little dizzy, and when I looked up at Ron, it looked like he had just woken up. His eyes were half-shut in a dazed look, and his lips curving, ever so slightly, upward in the shape of a smile. He, then, inched closer to me, grabbed me around my waist, and pulled me into a tight hug and a kiss. His lips were so soft, as if they were a baby's skin. We kissed for a while and finally pulled apart.  
Ron looked down on me with the most gigantic smile I had ever seen in my entire life knowing him. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked soothingly. "Of course, Ron.you know I will," I said. He leaned in again to kiss me, but I slid under his grip and stood up, straightening myself. "We really should get back to work, Ron.before Snape comes back," I said, beginning to clean again.  
"Oh, damn it!" he said glumly.  
"Ron, it's ok.we have a whole year ahead of us. Don't move so fast. Let's take time to let this whole dating thing sink in. Ok?" I said. "Oh, alright," he said smiling. I smiled back, and we finished our job effortlessly.  
As we were about to leave, Professor Snape came striding in with his greasy, black hair and his black eyes darting, dangerously. He looked around the room, and then looked down on us. I was afraid he would be unsatisfied, but, to my surprise, he was just the opposite.  
"Well done, Weasley, Granger. Off you two go. It's time for bed. If you ever get bored, come down to my office and clean. It could use some touch-ups."  
"Yes, sir," we both said harmoniously. "Goodnight, sir!"  
He simply nodded his head and checked around the room, smiling at his bad self with satisfaction of having, for once, I might add, a clean classroom. Ron and I walked down the corridor, silently. When we reached the Gryffindor common room, Ron stopped at my stairway to the girls' dormitories.  
"Goodnight," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze. "I'll dream of you.I love you," he said, taking my hand and kissing it in a very courteous gentlemen fashion.  
"Goodnight," I said, squeezing his hand that had been holding mine. "I'll see you in the morning." I turned on my heel and began my journey up the stairs to my dorm. I glanced back to see Ron one last time before turning the corner and waved. He waved back, furiously. I blew him a kiss, in which, he greatly returned. As I turned the corner to leave Ron at the foot of the steps, I realized for the first time that night of what I had done: I had told Ron I loved him. I had made a confession of everlasting love, to the man that I wished to love.until my dying day.  
  
What did ya think? Well we all knew it was going to happen at some point.now what's next? Marriage, kids? Nah Hermione wants to take it s-l- o-w! Yeah, but does she really think Ron's going to allow that? Who knows? Maybe our Ronnie is just as gentlemen-like as he seems.or is he???????? You'll have to check out the next chapter.and the next.and the next.and the next.and the next.well you get my point!! Hope you're enjoying this little fluff!  
  
Love Pat 


	6. Quidditch

Ah, time for some good old quidditch!! Now I know in J.K. Rowling's newest part to her series.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.Ron is keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Well I wrote this before I had even gotten to read the book so yes this is a little off but oh well.I think that Ron would be good at anything in Quidditch.sorry for any inconveniences or anything!!!! Anyway Harry makes me so proud in this Chapter by getting all over Draco.just read and you'll see!! (Not saying I don't like Draco.I love Draco I really do.I love all of them!! () *Remember to Review!!!!*  
  
Love Pat  
  
Chapter 6: Quidditch  
  
"I miss those days," Hermione said, letting the tears flow sweetly down her rosy cheeks.  
"Whys mamma?" asked Jo-Jo, sucking his thumb.  
"I miss having good times with my friends, that's all," Hermione said gently.  
"This stowy's so happies mum; why yous sad?" Lillian asked, staring up at her mom's ever tear.  
"It's.it's.it's just so emotional for me," Hermione said. The thunder was growing fiercer, and the lightning was getting brighter.  
"I'm scared," Joey said, starting to whimper.  
"Hush, darling," Hermione whispered as she placed her fingers upon her son's lips. "It will be alright."  
  
"Hurry up, Ron," Harry said as he rushed out to the Quidditch field. "We're going to be late!"  
"You know, I'm a lot faster in the air, than I am on the ground," Ron granted as he hustled behind Harry. The boys finally walked into the Gryffindor locker room when.  
"Potter, Weasley, where the hell have you two been?! We've had to delay the match because you two weren't here on time!" Professor McGonagall howled. "You're lucky that I have made an excuse that you two were helping me clean my office! Get out on the field; they're waiting for you.Oh, and Potter.do try and catch the Snitch." With that, she was gone.  
Harry looked at me almost as if he'd seen a ghost. "I've never heard her scream like that for being late for a match! Let alone cussing!"  
"I know, it's really strange. Well, we better clear out of here." I started.  
"And get our asses on the field!" Ron finished. Harry nodded, and they both started out to the field, where the enemies, the Slytherins, were awaiting their arrival.  
As soon as they left my sight, I headed up to the stands. The stadium was packed like I had never seen it before. All the seats were taken, and almost every witch or wizard had some sort of sign or flag in their hand. I, for one, had a Gryffindor flag between my fingers, getting ready to clasp and wave it, proudly.  
Madam Hooch spoke loudly. "Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season! The two teams that will be playing today are: Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" There were booming cheers from both sides, which seemed to shake the whole stadium. "Will the captains please come forward and shake hands?"  
Harry and Draco both made their way to center field.  
"Good luck," Harry mumbled, shaking Draco's hand firmly.  
"You're going down Pussy-Potter," Malfoy said grinning devilishly and shaking Harry's hand with force. Harry turned, and said between gritted teeth, 'I hope you fall off your broomstick, motherfucker Malfoy! There's no way I'm letting that son of a bitch beat me, when I am the best seeker there is at this damn school!' Ron interrupted Harry's thoughts. "Let's go get 'em, Harry! We can so whoop these guys!" he said grinning and patting Harry on the back of his uniform.  
  
"No shit," Harry said now grinning, too. Harry and Ron did their little handshake before jumping on their brooms. Then, they lifted into the air.  
"I want a nice, clean game.from all of you. Any fun and games, that person will be given detention and kicked off the team for the year!"  
Ron cringed, but Harry continued to look maliciously at Malfoy, and Malfoy returning his glare.  
"Let the game begin!" Madam Hooch said and opened the chest, which held the quaffle, two bludgers, and Harry's precious desire: the golden Snitch.  
The quaffle was released and the game began. Harry was the seeker on the team, and Ron, being a newcomer, was a beater. Harry's sharp green eye caught the Snitch and in a heartbeat, he was speeding after it with his arm stretched out. Ron was off a ways hitting bludgers left and right. No sooner that Harry was about to wrap his fingers around the wings of the snitch, Malfoy suddenly appeared at his side, smashing into Harry, almost knocking him off his broom.  
"You better clear off before Madam Hooch catches you flying out of control," Harry yelled over the wind.  
"I'm not worried, Potter, I'm not as good as you are at getting caught," he said smirking.  
"Shut the fuck up you stupid bastard!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Whoa, Potter, language," Malfoy said, shaking his finger at Harry. After Malfoy had said this, a whistle blew.  
"Potter, will you be so kind as to fly down here?" Madam Hooch demanded. Harry flew down to where Madam Hooch was standing. "Potter, this is a fair warning: if ever again in your unfortunate life, I ever hear those nasty words come out of your mouth again, you'll be off."  
"Yes, ma'am," Harry said. He remounted his broom and flew off.  
"Play on!" Madam Hooch said. As soon as she said this, Harry saw the snitch and with rage bursting inside him, he flew faster than a beam of light. He stretched out his hand and wrapped his fingers tightly around the little golden ball.  
"Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" yelled Madam Hooch. "Gryffindor wins!"  
Harry smiled slightly when the team came over and congratulated him. He was relieved that the game was over. He was glad that Gryffindor won, but he was mad at Madam Hooch for ganging up on him and yelling at him for language, when Malfoy almost knocked him off his broomstick, no doubt without being caught.  
"Harry, Ron, great game!" I exclaimed, running down from the stadium and giving them both a hug. "I'm rather not in the mood," Harry grumbled. He shrugged off and began striding toward the castle.  
"What's wrong with Harry?" I asked suspiciously. "He seems rather upset."  
"He's gotten a warning." Ron trailed.  
"A warning for what?" I asked in confusion.  
"Em.it's not very goo." he said, but I cut him off.  
"WHAT IS IT RON?!" I yelled. Ron was rather startled by the fuss I was making.  
"A warning, that if he ever says another bad word or plays too rough, he'll be off the quidditch team." Ron said, avoiding my gaze. ".For good."  
  
Well how was it? Yeah I see that smile on your face.actually it's probably a smile for how you think it's stupid.but let's just hope that you think just the opposite!! ( I sure hope you do!!! OOO.next chapter is a good one.what will Harry do when he finds out about Ron and Hermione???? Check it out and see!! **Please Review!!**  
  
Love Pat 


	7. Jealousy Revives

Alright..here it is!! The moment of truth.Harry Potter's reaction!! Hmm.maybe I'm just getting you going and he's really not going to give a damn about it.or am I??? *Please Review!!*  
  
Love Pat  
  
Chapter 7: Jealousy Revives  
  
"Mum, did yous play kidditch?" asked Lily as her eyes grew a little weary.  
"No, sweetie, but the man I loved did." Hermione said as she held her little angels in her arms. "God, I miss him!" Hermione exclaimed as she grasped her face, weeping.  
"Mummy!" Lily cried. "Don't cries; we wuvs yous and I sure that daddy wuvs you, too, wherever he is." Hermione cried even more as her daughter said this, unknowing that the man she spoke of as her daddy was Ron Weasley. Hermione hugged her children, knowing, they, too, would weep when they found out that the man of whom they spoke, the man they thought of as 'cool' and 'funny' was their loving father.  
  
It was a quiet breakfast the next morning at the Gryffindor table, especially Harry. He hadn't said a thing since the night before when he said 'I'm rather not in the mood.' It was the last thing he had said, leaving me wondering and hoping that he wasn't mad at me. "Harry," I muttered, "what's wrong? I sense there's something troubl." "Shut up, and just leave me alone, ok?!" Harry screeched as he stood up and pounded his fists on the table. I turned so red in my face that I felt like the sun was yet an inch away from me. I remember sweat dripping down from forehead, too. "I.I'm sorry, Harry." I said, beginning to cry. "Hey, Harry!" Ron spat. "That's no way to talk to a lady, let alone your best friend!" By this time Ron was on his feet; it looked as if he were ready to take Harry down. "Shut up, Ron!" Harry exclaimed. Ron suddenly turned white; all the color draining from his face just made me want to squeeze him. "Who do you think you are?!" I protested. "No one that concerns you," Harry said and stormed out of the Great Hall. As soon as he had left, Ron came rushing over to me. "Hermione, are you alright? You know, he had no right to yell at you like that. Yelling at me is one thing, but yelling at you." he placed his hands on my shoulders while staring at the doors, in which Harry walked through as he left. I placed my right hand on his hand and gently squeezed it. "Thanks for standing up for me, even though I could have.well, anyway, thanks," I said blushing. "Anytime, and don't worry, I'm going to give Harry a big talking to." Ron announced with a bold expression on his face, which was now regaining its color. "Ron, no offense, but I think it'd be better if I talk to him," I said calmly. ".And take the chance of letting him tell you off again? I don't think so!" he said sternly. "Ron.um.it'd be better if I do, because I have a way with guys." I said, nodding my head. "It's a girl thing," I concluded smiling.  
"Well, as you wish, because I surely don't want a way with guys!" he said as we both laughed.  
"See ya later then," I whispered in his ear.  
"Bye, sweetie," he called after me.  
As I emerged from the corridor into the common room, I immediately saw Harry writing at the far table. I took a deep breath and began. "Harry.I know you don't wish to speak with me at the moment, but we need to talk." Harry held his hand up to me, motioning for silence.  
"Before you proceed, you must hear me out first," he cleared his throat. "Hermione, look, you need to understand something.I feel lower than shit right now. I mean, I really feel awful about yelling at you," Harry said, clearly annoyed with himself.  
"You should," I said with a tone, and a feeling of gratitude.  
"Look," Harry began again, "I am really truly sorry. There is no point in asking for forgiveness, is there?" He bowed his head with a frown, surprisingly very upset of the fact.  
"Yes, Harry, I will forgive you, but only if you promise never to yell at me like that again." I said smiling.  
"Deal," he said cheerfully. He stood up and came over to me. "Hermione, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, and I think I finally have the courage to say it. This may come as a surprise to you, but.um.I.I love you, Hermione," he said, going redder than I had ever seen him. He grabbed me and kissed me passionately. I pushed him away immediately.  
"HARRY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" I screamed.  
"I thought I was supposed to do that," he mumbled, looking down at the floor.  
"No! No, you weren't!" I exclaimed.  
"I don't get it," Harry said. "I thought you liked me."  
"I don't.I mean not like that. See, Ron and me." I paused.  
"Yes?" he questioned.  
"We're.um.going out. That's why." Harry cut me off.  
"Oh, ok, so no matter what I do, it'll never be enough, will it?!" Harry said growing angry.  
"I was going to tell you as soon as I came up here!" I said. "I didn't know you would be jealous of me: I mean, that's just weird. Why would you like me?"  
"Who cares," Harry gasped. "Go cry about this to your boyfriend."  
"Harry, please try and understand." I said desperately.  
"Hermione, no, you try and understand.I love you and you don't love me, can you understand that?!" Harry said fuming. I remained silent. "That's what I thought." He gathered his papers and turned to leave with out as much as a glance back at me. From this point on, I knew that jealousy had revived.  
  
Wow.Harry's just a little vicious, eh? Nah, he'll be fine.don't you worry! So what's next?? Will Harry still want to be with the two lovebirds? Come on now, could this little b/f and g/f thing really matter that much.especially with this inseparable trio?? Maybe.maybe not! Look like you'll have to just wait and see!! Hope you like the story!! *Please Review!!*  
  
Love Pat 


	8. Sirius Returns

Hey everyone!! So.Harry's a little crazy right now.but don't worry, I'll fix it...right? *laughs evilly* Ok I'm not that mean.Harry will come around; he just needs to adjust.I hope! Besides Ron and Hermione can't help the way they feel about each other.and Harry just has to learn to accept that! Anyways enough of my blabbing.here's Chapter 8!!! **Please Review!!**  
Love Pat  
  
Chapter 8: Sirius Returns  
  
Thunder roared once again and the lightning flickered. The children huddled closer to their mom, but they were still listening intently.  
"Do you two like the story so far?" Hermione asked her two little angels.  
"Yes we doos," Lily and Joey said together, bouncing around beneath Hermione's arms. She kissed them both gently and sweetly on the head and pressed on with the story.  
  
As I lay in bed the following morning, I thought of what Harry had said to me the previous night about trying to understand the way he feels for me; his jealousy toward Ron and me. I had barely slept that night because what Harry had said to me had really struck me and left me in wonder. I had never known that Harry liked me; nonetheless, I had no idea that any boy had ever liked me before, but I was very glad, indeed, that Ron was fond of me. I still seemed to think of myself as having a hard-heart, but I knew that I shouldn't feel that way because not everyone you like will like you in return. I knew that for a fact.  
I slowly crept out of bed, wondering what sort of day lay ahead of me. I was wondering whether Harry would talk to me or not. As I thought of this more intimately, I realized that it would be very childish of Harry if he didn't talk to me because he was jealous of Ron and me going out. I got dressed leisurely, and then went down to the common room to find that my man, Ron, was waiting for me.  
He smiled as he saw me stroll down the stairs, and I beamed in return. He had his hands in his front pockets with the tips of his thumbs drooping out. One hand came out in order to greet me and help me down the steps.  
"Good morning, lovely!" he said sweetly.  
"Good morning, sunshine!" I said and gave him a kiss on the forehead and brushed away some of the bright red hair away from his face.  
"Are you ready to go down to breakfast?" he asked me.  
"Yeah.um.I'm ready, but there's something that I must discuss with you."  
"What is it? Is it bad?" he inquired.  
"It's about Harry. I kind of told him about us last night. He totally flipped out on me. He told me to try and understand how he felt about us going out. He told me that I couldn't understand him because he loved me and I didn't love him back. It was as if he thought that I had never loved anyone who didn't love me back! Outrageous! So, basically, the man is beyond jealousy. He's gone mad!" I responded.  
"Wow!" Ron said in astonishment. "I can't believe he would stoop so low. Man, he's about as low as Malfoy on that one." he said, glancing at me.  
"Ron, I agree, it is pretty odd of him, but I wouldn't go off saying stuff like that about him to everyone. That's pretty low of you to even say that! Besides, I don't want to make Harry anymore upset than what he already is. He just needs time to let everything sink in.he'll get over it." I said. "Yeah.ok.you're right. But, it's just that Harry's always acquired everything, and now, for once, when I have something that he doesn't.he flips!" Ron said. "I think that he should just take a chill pill and let me have something for once, instead of being so selfish. But, I do see where he would be jealous," he said, blushing madly in the face.  
"Thanks Ron.shall we go down to breakfast?" I asked, feeling my tummy grumble.  
"Yeah.I'm starved! Let's go, then," Ron insisted, and off we went strolling out of the common room and down the corridor, striding hand in hand; smiles both painted onto our faces unable to be erased.  
When we strode into the Great Hall, I immediately saw Harry sitting with Dean, Seamus, and Neville; all of whom were friends of his. I took the next seat open, which was to Harry's left. Ron sat across from me. Harry made no comment as I took my seat beside him.  
"G'morning, Harry," I said cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?" I asked.  
"'Morning," he mumbled. "Slept fine." Ron gave me a reassuring look.  
"Harry, c'mon buddy, spruce up a bit!" Ron said, looking at me for some assistance. "Things will be alrigh'!"  
"Yeah! For you they'll be alright. You've got the most precious and awesome girl that loves you! How would things not be alright with you?!" Harry bellowed. "You have no idea, Ron! You don't know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back!" Harry said in an almost disgusted sort-of tone.  
"Oh, really?" Ron asked. "You know that for a fact, Harry? Do you know so much about me that you knew how I felt about Hermione and you since we first met?!" Harry remained silent. "Well, Harry, for your information, I have always thought that you and Hermione would be together and live happily ever after. I've always looked at it as Hermione loving you and you, of course, loving her in return. Not once in my entire life, Harry, have I even thought of being with Hermione. Not once! I've always told myself that I wasn't good enough for her like you were, I wasn't as smart or as handsome as you, and I wasn't as popular as you!" Harry was shocked, but Ron pressed on. "You may have a very difficult life, but have you ever looked at the best gifts in your life? Harry, think about this.who was your very first friend? Who helped you solve mysteries? Who helped you when you were sick and in trouble? Who stood up for you in rough times? And for Christ's sake, who's snuck you back candy from Honeydukes on Hogsmeade trips when you were stuck here all alone? Huh, Harry? Who was that?!" Ron was on his feet by now.Harry was blushing like crazy, and I just decided to let the boys figure out this conflict on their own.  
Ron pointed to himself. "It was me, Harry! I was your first friend, I stood up for you, and I brought you back candy from Honeydukes! Isn't that enough? Haven't I done everything I could for you? How much more do you want from me? Do you think that I haven't done enough for you, that you think you need to take my girl?!" Ron said, turning red with fury. "Not to mention Hermione! Holy shit, Harry, Hermione has done so much for you and for me! She's done probably more than she should have for you.but she did it anyway because she's very kind and generous.and just the best friend anyone could ever have!"  
Harry, I could see, had tears in his eyes, but was trying hard to fight them back. He once again remained as silent as death.  
"I don't know what else to do with you, Harry," Ron said, shaking his head. "You're just going to have to get over the fact that Hermione and I love each other. You can't change the way we feel for each other. And, if you want to be pissed at us for going out, just because you don't want us to, then that's your problem. I'm just letting you know that Hermione and I are going to be happy together, despite the fact that you aren't pleased with us going out," Ron concluded. "Is there anything you wish to say?" he asked.  
Harry, again, did nothing but sit there. He had been more silence in the past few minutes than I had ever seen him. You could tell, however, that he was fighting back the tears of guilt that lie right inside his eyelids. He pushed away his breakfast, picked up his books, and left silently. Ron sat down and began to eat. "That was an intelligent speech, Ron," I said beaming at him.  
"Thanks," he said, "I thought so, too!" Ron said, laughing lightly. "It'll give him something to think about!"  
After breakfast, Ron and I headed off toward our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. As we approached the room, to our surprise, the classroom was deserted.  
"Looking for the class?" asked a friendly, but unexpected voice. Ron and I spun around to see none other than Sirius Black, himself.  
  
Ok ok, before you jump all over me.I know that after Order of the Phoenix, this part really doesn't make sense.it wouldn't and it can't happen.but since I wrote this long before the book came out, I'm going to go with it!! Besides I think we all need a little bit of hope. *Remember to review!!** Love Pat 


	9. The Black Man

Hmmm.interesting, eh? Sirius Black, himself, shows up at Hogwarts!! Now what could he possibly be doing there? (alright that sounded corny.) Anyways enjoy this chapter.Harry gets cool at the end.just read and you'll see!! *Please Review!!*  
  
Love Pat  
  
Chapter 9: The "Black Man"  
  
"Um.mummy?" Lily questioned.  
"Yes, dear?" Hermione answered.  
"Whoo's Siwius?" Lily asked.  
Hermione giggled. "Let me continue the story and then you'll find out." Lily danced under the sheets in excitement and listened to her mother continue.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Ron and I screamed and threw our arms around him. "Long time no see!" I said taken aback by his sudden appearance.  
"No kiddin'," said Ron grinning from ear to ear. "Glad the 'Black- myster' is back in town!"  
"Thanks, me too. I really missed you guys while I was away!" Sirius said as he gave us a squeeze on the shoulder.  
"Ooo.we've missed you, too!" I exclaimed. "Harry's probably missed you the most, though."  
"Yeah, he did seem quite shocked to find me when I told him I was going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year," Sirius said, smiling at himself in satisfaction.  
Things like "Wicked!", "Wow!", and "That's so cool!" came from Ron and I cheering, practically bouncing up and down. "When did you get your release papers and finally be trusted again?" I asked.  
"Oh, it took a while, mind you, but I managed," he said.  
"Well," Ron announced, "it doesn't really matter, does it? I mean, you're out.and that's what matters!"  
"True," said Sirius, raising his index finger slightly. "You two better come with me to class. We're having it in the air," Sirius said, grinning evilly. Ron and I exchanged curious glances, and then followed Sirius to what I hoped to be the best DADA class ever!  
When we entered a room in which I had never been in before, I looked up to find that all of my classmates, including Harry, were all levitating in mid-air. I was relieved to see Harry smiling and laughing with some friends and when he saw Sirius. On the other hand, I was disappointed when he looked at Ron and me and suddenly looked dark and gray again.  
Sirius had levitated himself up into the air to join the class. He helped us follow suit.  
"Now, class, pay attention, please!" Sirius said in an awful loud tone. "My name is Sirius Black; the man that almost every witch and wizard believed of as being a blood-bearing murderer. No need to be alarmed!" Sirius announced, shaking his hands at his sides. "I am as much a friend, godfather, and good ol' family man as half of your parents are. I would not be here to teach you the most significant of things if I was a murderer, believe me," he said, taking a breath. Many of the students had not yet realized that Sirius was no such murderer and was very kind at heart, indeed.  
"That's quite a relief," some witches mumbled above all the noise.  
"Shall we begin?" Sirius asked, almost impatient to start class.  
Class was the best that day! No doubt, Sirius Black was the best teacher Hogwarts had ever had! Ron, Harry, and I all enjoyed floating in the air, while trying to fight our way back down to the ground. I, of course, succeeded.the boys, unfortunately, did not.  
Later that evening during dinner, Dumbledore made an announcement, and a spiffing one at that.  
"Could I have your attention, please?" Professor McGonagall said, starting for Professor Dumbledore like she always did. The Great Hall became silent immediately.  
"There has been an arrangement this Saturday for a ball," Professor Dumbledore began. I heard ooo's and ahh's from every table, even the Slytherins. "The ball will take place at half past seven, and will go until midnight." Now people were cheering loudly. The reason being was that usually the balls only went until 10:30. That meant another good hour and a half! "The ball will be open to all fifth years and up. There will also be a party the following Saturday for all first through fourth years, and uniforms must be worn! Only fifth years and up are allowed to dress up. Thank you," he said and sat back down in his oversized chair behind the head table. There were some groans of having to wear uniforms, but most everyone was happy all in all.  
"Wicked!" Ron said gleaming. "A ball already, and the year has just started!"  
"That's so weird, but yet, it's so cool! I wonder why they're doing it?" I asked in suspicion.  
"Because I told him to," Harry said for the first time that day.  
  
Well? Is everyone happy now that Harry is going back to normal? You're going to love the next chapter.I think it'll be the next one.or maybe the one after that.whatever, you'll like whichever one! Anyways how in the world could Harry tell Dumbledore to have a ball??? Guess you'll have to just wait until next Chapter ya all!! *Remember to Review!!* Love Pat 


	10. The Restless Prefects

Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long.but well, here it is! This one gets really interesting.and when I say really, I mean really! Anyways check it out!! Enjoy! **Please Review!!**  
  
Love Pat  
  
Chapter 10: The Restless Prefects  
  
"Wow!" Lily exclaimed. "Hawwy was a weally nice guy. He made a ball for you and Won."  
"Yes, yes, he did." I said. "Don't you want to find out what happens next?" I asked with raised eyebrows.  
"Yeah, yeah.what happens next?!" Lily and Joey cried.  
  
Ron and I both looked at Harry in such total shock that our expressions showed that we were practically petrified. We could not believe after not hearing one word pass through his lips that entire day that he had told Dumbledore to arrange a ball just for us!  
"Are you serious?" asked Ron in disbelief. "I mean, I know you, but right now I don't think I know who the hell you are!" said Ron throwing his hands up in the air so that a few students from the other houses turned to gaze upon him. Harry smiled slightly at this comment, but nothing compared to his usual giggly self.  
"Harry," I said putting my hand over his on the table, "that was the sweetest thing you could have done for us. I know how hard it must be for you. I just want you to know I love you as a best friend, and I always will. Thank you so much! I promise you, you'll turn up at the ball with a date, or my name isn't Hermione Granger!" I concluded.  
"What'll your name be if it's not Hermione Granger?" asked Ron confused.  
I shook my head. "Figure of speech," I commented in his ear. He blushed as I said this feeling rather stupid.  
"Oh," he managed to say as his ears began reddening once again.  
Harry had not yet removed his hand from beneath mine and finally said, "Well, I am glad you guys are happy. I hoped you wouldn't turn it down."  
Ron and I exchanged a glance. "Turn it down?!" we both exclaimed. "How could we turn it down?" Harry shrugged.  
"I wasn't one-hundred percent sure that you guys would take it if you were still mad by the way I overreacted." He said clearly unsure of himself. I smiled at him.  
"Harry, for as long as I have known you, I've never stayed mad at you for more than a day! I could never stay mad at you forever!" I said squeezing his hand slightly and then releasing. I knew he did not want me to remove it by the way he tried to grasp my hand once again but then put it down so not to draw attention.  
"I'm glad." He said at once. "That's a very comforting thought. I could never forgive myself for the way I acted. I was a total ass," Harry said shaking his head and running his hand through his untidy black hair and giving it a ruffle.  
"Harry, you can't be mad at yourself forever, mate," Ron said. "We don't blame you for acting like that. It's all right. I mean, who wouldn't be jealous that another guy had Hermione?" I glared at Ron, knowing that what he had said wasn't what Harry fancied to hear. Harry, no doubt, gave a small sneer. "Well, what I mean is, Harry, you can't blame yourself for acting like that and feel like you are obligated to repaying us for your behavior. We wouldn't care if you hadn't given us a sickle!"  
"I know," said Harry frowning, "but I just felt like doing something nice for my two best friends in the whole world, that's all. Besides, everyone in the Gryffindor common room thought it was a good idea.I mean, who doesn't fancy a night full of music, dancing, and of course.food!" Harry said rolling his tongue across his lips and closing his eyes as if dreaming.  
"Well, I am glad that it is something that's not just for Ron and I, but for the professors and students as well." I said smiling. "Oh my! We're going to be late for class!" I said in an annoyed tone. "We've already been late this week once for potions; that is not another occurrence that I wish to have be repeated!" The boys nodded in agreement and all together we strode off for class. Our first class of the day was Potions with Professor Snape and the Slytherins. I groaned to myself at this thought. I tried to suppress that thought by thinking of the ball that was soon to be arriving and what I would wear and fix my hair to be. As we strode into the dungeon where all the candles were flickering by the wind from the door, we caught the Slytherins in the corner laughing hysterically over a sheet of parchment. What it was, I did not know, but Snape had not yet entered the dungeon to begin class. A sensation of relief swept over me. Snape had yelled at me in front of the entire class the day before last and I did not wish for it to arise a second time. I advanced to my seat and Harry and Ron took theirs. When the Slytherins saw that we had entered the classroom, Malfoy came lingering over to where I sat and pulled up a chair and sat backwards on it facing me.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" I said in a disgusted tone. "I have no pleasure with you being within a foot of me. I shall dare say I wonder why you would want to sit across from a mudblood?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows in curiosity, and I knew why. I had never called myself a mudblood in front of him.  
"I'm impressed, Granger," he said. "I never thought you would actually admit what you are and what you'll be forever until you die and go to hell with your filthy mudblood parents!" he spat in my face. I just continued to stare, stabbed in the heart and on the verge of tears but did not let him see it. In the meantime, Ron had slowly risen from his seat behind Draco and tapped him on the shoulder very kindly. Draco turned around and before he could even blink, Ron had socked him in the face. Malfoy fell from his chair and lay unconscious on the floor, blood streaming down from his nose. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY GIRLFRIEND A MUDBLOOD AGAIN.OR HER PARENTS! THEY'RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU NASTY 'PURE- BLOOD' TINY GITS WHO HAVE NO BRAINS, OR POWER TO DEFEAT ANYTHING.NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU'RE RELATED TO VOLDEMORT AS YOU SAY! THE ONLY ONES GOING TO HELL ARE THOSE WHO SERVE VOLDEMORT AND HIS FOLLOWERS! YOU COULD BE VOLDEMORT FOR ALL I GIVE A SHIT.BUT YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY GIRLFRIEND OR HER FAMILY IN THE WAY YOU DID SUCH JUST NOW! IF YOU EVER ATTEMPT TO DO THAT AGAIN I WIL SURELY KILL YOU DRACO MALFOY!!" More than half the class had held their breath during Ron's little 'speech' and had hidden themselves under their desks in fear of getting hit or something. He stepped on Malfoy's stomach and came over to me, rage slowly emptying his body. He picked up my chin and looked me in the eyes. Something about his vivid blue eyes soothed me. He said to me in the most serene voice, "Don't you ever admit to that, Hermione. And surely, don't you ever let him get away with calling you something you're not and will never become." I had tears flowing down my cheeks as he said this. "Promise me," said Ron looking determined. I nodded.  
"I promise Ronnie. Thanks." I said wiping tears on my cloak. Snape came bursting in the class and Ron pecked me on the cheek with a simple little kiss and hustled back over to his seat. It was the best potions class in a long while.  
After dinner I was planning on going to shower before going to sleep. I went in the common room to get my robe and pajamas and then went down to the prefect's bathroom. I tickled the picture with the pear on it and the portrait swung open. I stepped inside the steamy bathroom and removed my clothing. I turned the bubbles on and then sank into the warm waters of the bathtub, which in my opinion, was like a magical pool. After I had finished, I got out and wrapped myself in a towel and was wringing my hair out sideways when I heard footsteps. I quickly covered myself and hid in a corner. 'Who else would be coming in the bathroom at this hour?' I asked myself. I heard a splash and then turned the corner to see a head of fire- red hair swimming beneath the depths of the warm water. I could not believe it. It was Ron. As soon as he plunged down deep again, I hurriedly tried to get myself out of the bathroom unseen when I heard him gasp for air then say, "Hermione?"  
I turned around to see him on the edge of the pool with his arms crossed on the side border of the pool and his chin lying upon it. "You didn't think you were really going to go out dripping wet and in only a towel did you?" he asked devilishly.  
"I.well," I stuttered. "I didn't expect anyone to be parading around in the hallway looking for me to take my towel, Ron." I said.  
"Well, the prefects are parading the hallways looking for trouble so they can give someone a detention or tell someone off. I don't think you would want to be caught by Malfoy in the hallway now did you?" he asked. "He would have loads of fun torturing you if he found you in just a towel in the hallway. I am sure he would have too many opportunities to embarrass you, or even hurt you. I hate to think of some of the nasty things that he could do to you!" said Ron flushing.  
"That is true," said Hermione. "I just, well, I didn't, oh fine, I didn't want to be persuaded to do anything in here with you because we're both in a bathroom all alone at night," I said blushing more than I ever had. My heart was thumping so loudly that I thought it might burst.  
Ron looked at me with his eyebrow cocked to one side. "I catch your drift. Well, Hermione.believe me, I would love to do 'something' with you, but I know that I am kind enough not to do something that my woman wouldn't approve of."  
I looked at Ron with utmost suspicion. Knowing Ron, he would do something that I didn't approve of. I smiled at myself at this thought.  
"What are you smiling about?" he asked in wonder.  
"I'm just smiling at you, Ron. I know you too well that you would do something even if I wouldn't want to." I said. "Look, before this conversation goes any further, I am going up to bed." I walked to the edge of the pool and kneeled down by Ron and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Goodnight Ron Weasley." I said.  
"Goodnight, sugar," he responded. "I'll dream of you."  
"I dream of you always." I said, winked, then stood up and turned on my heel to leave. Just as I was about to push open the portrait, Ron called me one more time.  
"Em.Hermione?" Ron called. I turned to face him. He had gotten out of the pool standing with a towel just at the spot, and was holding high in the air my pink, sparkly undergarments. "You dropped this," he said blushing. "I, um, didn't know if you needed these tonight, or.well, you know."  
"Oh," I said blushing furiously, "thanks, yes, I.um do need them." I strode over to him and tried to reach up for them, when he pulled them higher into the air. He smirked and then to my surprise, he tossed them behind him and they landed in the bubbly water. My face was boiling with nervousness and embarrassment. 'What the hell am I going to do?' I thought to myself. I was nervous because I really liked Ron, and I knew what was up his sleeve, or should I say up his bare-skinned ass.  
"You are so going down, RONALD!" I screamed and laughed. Before I knew what was going on, I had pushed Ron into the water and then threw my towel off me and dove in to retrieve my undergarments. I was swimming as fast as I could towards my clothing, and then all of a sudden, they were pulled from down below. "Ron, you are so dead!" I yelled. I dove in feeling around for him, and then suddenly I felt a tug at my waist. He pulled me up to the surface; his arms were secured around me so tight that I could hardly breathe. I had felt something poke me in the back not even wanting to know what it was, but yet knowing anyway. We were standing in shallow water where our feet were touching the ground.  
"That was fun," Ron said amused.  
"It's not over till I say it is," I said in a harsh voice.  
"OOO.I'm so scared! OH NO! MUMMY, HELP ME.MY GIRLFRIEND'S GONNA EAT ME!!!!!"  
"THAT'S RIGHT, BUCKO!" I said smiling. I jumped at Ron grabbing him by the neck and pulling him under with me. I felt a leg go right in- between mine and then closed tightly and heard a sort of loud gurgle from beneath the water. We both came up for air.  
"Ow! Geez woman! They should put you in Azkaban for torture to your beloved boyfriend!" Ron said shakily.  
"Beloved? Ha! The only beloved you're going to get is on our wedding night." I said plunging once more into the warm, comforting waters.  
  
"What?" said Ron scratching his wet head. "God! I don't understand women at all!" He dove in after me. By the tenth time we came up for air, we heard the portrait open once again. We both stopped dead in our tracks.  
  
"Go down against the wall in the shallow end, that way, whoever's entering won't see you.GO!" he whispered desperately. I just swam as fast, but as quietly as I could, to the wall and sank myself so I was not visible.  
"WEASLEY?" came a familiar but cold voice.  
"Malfoy?" said Ron. "What are you doing in here? Don't you know how to knock?"  
"Knock on a portrait, Weasley?" he asked. I giggled at this and tried not to make a sound, for it was rather funny. "Damn, how pathetic could you lesser wizards get?" My face straightened immediately. I hated Malfoy.more like absolute disgust plus loathing.  
"Look, whatever!" said Ron. "If you don't mind though, I would prefer not to bathe with another guy watching.especially you filthy Slytherins. For a normal person, such as myself, usually bathe alone."  
"Oh, that's interesting, because.um.then may I ask, why are you swimming with a pair of pink sparkly undergarments?" Malfoy drawled, gesturing toward my clothing drifting far in the other end of the pool.  
"Oh, that.what?" Ron pretended to not have seen it. "It must have been left here by another prefect before I arrived."  
"You're not a very good liar Weasley." Malfoy sneered. "Tell me, WHO IS IN HERE WITH YOU, or should I ask who would want to be in here with you?"  
I could not take it any farther. I stood up slowly from behind the wall just enough for Draco to see my face. "I do." I said shaking.  
"OH MY GOD! FOR GOD SAKES! THIS IS NOT A MUDBLOOD BATHROOM, IT IS A PREFECT BATHROOM! I'LL MAKE A NOTE TO NEVER COME IN THIS BATHROOM AGAIN. I'LL HAVE FILCH CLEAN IT BEFORE I EVEN ENTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW LOW YOU WOULD GO WEASLEY! SWIMMING WITH A MUDBLOOD IN A PREFECT BATHROOM.ABSOLUTELY FILTHY!!! NEEDN'T SAY MORE.I'M CLEARING OUT!" said Malfoy as he sprinted toward the exit and while looking back the entire way, smashed clear into the portrait's backside and fell!  
"GOOD! WE DIDN'T WANT YOU HERE ANYWAY, YOU ASSHOLE! I FORGOT TO MENTION.DON'T TRIP! HAHAHA!!" yelled Ron at the top of his lungs.  
"Ron, I think that's enough 'playing' for today.the water's nearly frozen. It's not even hot anymore. I'm going up to bed! It's nearly midnight!"  
"Alright!" Ron said breathing heavily.  
We both got on our robes and headed back to Gryffindor tower. Harry was in there on the couch talking with Ginny when we arrived, making out actually.  
"WHAT THE DEVIL?" Ron gasped, gapping at his sister. Harry and Ginny broke apart.lipstick smudges all over Harry's face.  
"GINNY.BED.NOW!" Ron yelled. She just looked at him. "GINNY.DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I SAID GO TO BE-"  
"YOU'RE NOT MY MUM, RON! I'M SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BABY-SIT ME ANYMORE!!" Ginny yelled fuming.  
"Ron, man, it's alright.we were just kissi-"  
"NO," said Ron angrily. "I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS KISSING! SHE'S MY SISTER, AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU JUST DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU FEEL LIKE WITH HER!"  
I had to stop this fight. It was going out of control. "Ron.take a breath.she is sixteen. She knows how to take care of herself. She's a grown woman." I said calmly squeezing his arm. He actually stopped yelling.  
"Look," he said firmly, "just go to bed." Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and then kissed her on the cheek.  
"Off you go," Harry said to her. She simply stared at Ron and didn't as much as even answer Harry.  
"IF YOU EVER FEEL THAT YOU ARE ALLOWED TO YELL AT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN RONALD WEASLEY, THEN YOU'D BETTER THINK TWICE AND KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" she said through gritted teeth. "I AM GOING TO BED JUST FOR YOUR SICK, TWISTED PLEASURE BIG BRO!!! GOODNIGHT!"  
Everybody fell so silent that all you could only hear was the crackling of the fire. "I'm going to bed, too," I said. "Goodnight, you two. Promise me you'll keep it down and not wake the others." I kissed Ron on the cheek, still fuming from yelling at Gin, and then went off to bed. I had a feeling that I was not the only one that was going to be sitting up all night.  
  
So.what'd ya think?? Interesting, eh? I think it's a great way to show how Harry's moving on and finally giving Gin what she's always wanted.*winks* lol! Anyways next Chapter is going to be the ball I'm pretty sure, so hopefully I'll have that up soon!! **Please Remember to Review!!** After all, your reviews keep me motivated to keep writing more of this story and other stories as well!! I love all my fans!!  
  
Love Pat  
  
P.S.-If you want to IM me sometime, my screen name is HpObSeSsIoN33.I love receiving IM's from people that read the story, and just plain Harry Potter fans, so go ahead and IM me!! ( 


	11. The Hero Ball

Hey everyone! It's me again! Sorry I haven't posted in so long. We just moved into a new house, I went to Chicago, and I've been at my cottage. So as an extra treat, I will be posting this chapter (Chapter 11) and Chapter 12! Once again, I apologize for all that. Oh yeah~I don't know if I mentioned it before, but my best friend is actually helping me write this story, too. So this chapter is dedicated to her and her hard work in helping me.Thanks Liene!  
Love Pat P.S.~Don't forget to review!! ( Oh and before I forget this once again.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything related to it because if I did I would be putting this in the books, and therefore not writing a fic about it. Oh, and also the song in this is called "One Last Time" by Dusty Drake so I didn't write it or anything.too bad because I love that song! It's one of my all-time favorite country songs.so you should check it out!! Anyways I just wanted to say those two disclaimers, especially the first one because I meant to say it in the first chapter. This is a pretty long Chapter (8 pages typed) so enjoy! Ok enough of my talking.  
  
Chapter 11: The Hero Ball  
  
"Ooo.yous twos wents swimming togeda?" Lily asked in suspicion. "Yous twos was naughty!" she said tossing her head and shaking a finger at her mother. Joey sat in silence, looking at his mother dreamily.  
"I'm going to continue.I'm sure you two will want to hear about the Hero Ball," Hermione said, smiling. "Ooo! Yeah mummy, yeah!" Jo-Jo and Lily said bouncing up and down.  
  
The ball was approaching very quickly. It was in a week, and I hadn't even been asked. I was a little worried and suspicious about who would ask and take me to the dance. I hoped Ron would ask me since, after all, he was my boyfriend.  
One afternoon, while sitting on the edge of the lake near the school, Ron came over to me and began skipping rocks across the shimmering waters.  
"Hey!" he said giving me a pat on the head.  
"Hey sweetie. Are you excited for the ball?" I asked, hoping that the subject was sworn to ask me to the ball.  
"Of course! Especially since I'm going with the most beautiful woman in this school! Ok, so in the whole world.in my book," he said, blushing madly.  
"Thanks, Ron.but you didn't officially ask me if I wanted to go to the ball," I said, hinting and giggling under my breath. Ron blushed even harder and then finally said.  
"Do you want to go to the ball with me, Hermione?"  
"Yes, Ron, of course I do!" I said laughing as we both sat by the waters edge, chatting about the ball that was soon to arrive.  
  
The day of the ball had arrived within a week's time, but very fast, indeed. Everyone was so excited. The whole school was a jumble because everyone was so frantic about what they would be wearing and how they were going to make themselves look. I, for one, was planning on wearing a strapless lavender gown that hit the floor with a dash of silver speckles across the top. I was so curious about what Ron would be wearing, that I almost forgot to eat breakfast, when Harry interrupted my thoughts.  
"Are you excited about tonight, Hermione?" he asked casually.  
"What.oh, yeah. I'm very excited, Harry! I just cannot wait to see what everyone will look like and what kind of music will be played!" I said enthusiastically.  
"I'm glad," he said, giving off a weak smile.  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Ron, who had just entered the conversation in an unpleasant way.  
"Nothing," he mumbled. "Just a little nervous for quidditch next week. But don't worry, I'll be alright." Ron and I looked at each other, wondering why he would be nervous for quidditch, since he'd been playing for seven years.  
"Ok whatever, suit yourself.I'm going to go get some more pancakes. Hermione, em, do you want something to eat?" Ron asked, blushing slightly.  
"No thanks, Ron.I'm all set," I said. As soon as he had left, I turned straight to Harry. "Harry, listen, I know that something's bothering you, and it's not quidditch," I said firmly. You can tell me what's wrong. If you don't want to tell Ron, I'll understand. I can keep a secret. That's what friends are for!" Harry simply continued to glance down at his plate. After a few seconds, he looked up at me with his great emerald eyes and said.  
"I really like Ginny, you know," he began. I nodded. "But, you see.Ron hates it that we like each other. I'm a little pissed at him for acting like my mother. I'm seventeen for crying out loud! He can't tell me what to do. And I think you were right about telling him off for telling Gin what to do. For the love of God, she's a grown woman! I think she has a right to like someone and not be told off by her big-ass brother!" Harry spat. I stood there for a moment, trying to process all that he had said to me and finally responded.  
"Harry, you must try and be a little more understanding," I said gently while he looked at me like a raging bull. "Ron is just a little upset that you went off and started sucking his sister's face off when we just got done fighting over.me," I said a little quieter.  
"I wasn't sucking her face off!" Harry said furiously. "I was simply kissing her quietly!"  
"Ok, ok, so you didn't suck her face off. But Ron has a little different perspective. He is just trying to get through his emotions, and maybe he's taking it out on you and Ginny, which I might add, is not right," I said in the midst of Harry grunting. "But try and put it through Ron's perspective. He's her older brother, and he doesn't want anything bad happening to her. He knows how it feels to be hurt, and he doesn't want that occurring to her. Do you catch my drift?" I asked. "I'm not trying to take sides just because he's my boyfriend, Harry. I just want you to try and see it through his eyes. Think if Ginny was your little sister." Harry didn't say anything for a moment.  
"I see your point," he said blandly. Ron was now coming back with a massive plate full of food.  
"Oh my goodness!" I said alarmed by the giant stack of food. "You aren't possibly going to eat that all yourself, are you?"  
"No.of course not. I brought it for all three of us. I mean, how could you pass up raspberry pudding cake for breakfast?!" he asked as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. All three of us dug in and ate until our stomachs were to the point where they just might explode. It was, by far, the most delicious cake I had ever tasted in my entire life.not to mention fattening.  
"Oy! We better get going. It'll take me at least a half hour to get to class in this condition," Ron said rubbing his tummy with his hand.  
"No kidding!" Harry said in agreement, also rubbing his stomach.  
"Well, let's go then," I said and grabbed my book bag and headed for the door to the Great Hall. The boys straggled behind.  
"Um.Harry?" asked Ron.  
"Yeah?"  
"I, uh, kind of got a little out of control last night. I think it's only right for me to apologize. And you're absolutely right: I can't tell you or Ginny what to do anymore."  
"Ron.you never could tell us what to do," Harry said, grinning slightly.  
"Oh, right," said Ron. "Well, anyhow, I just wanted you to know that I was an ass, and I deserve to be mad at. I mean, I'd be mad at myself if I'd acted like I'd acted to myself," Ron said.  
"Uh, what?" asked Harry, cocking an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Um.I don't know, but anyway, I just want to let you know that I'm sorry, and I want my bro back again!" Ron said, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders.  
"Ok, apology accepted. We're back in the groove now, bro!" Harry said smiling as his green eyes twinkled with delight as Ron and Harry did their secret handshake.  
"Well, if we don't run to class," Ron began, "then we'll miss all our classes!" Harry laughed and Ron followed suit. They both sprinted off to class, chuckling all the way.  
Classes went by very fast that day, since classes were only for half of the day. The other half was set in order to set up the Great Hall for the dance and for everyone to get themselves cleaned up and ready to go. I went to the prefect's bathroom for a bath to clean up and then headed back to Gryffindor tower to get ready. Half of the Gryffindors were already ready, just lounging in the common room, playing games and reading when I returned.  
"Hey, Hermione, you'd better get ready fast. The ball starts in two hours!" cried Lavender.  
"Lav.two hours doesn't mean five minutes," I said, shaking my head and giggling.  
"I know, but everyone is leaving an hour early!" she said squeaking.  
"Don't worry, I'll be ready," I said and left to go up to my dormitory and proceed to get ready for the ball of the century!  
An hour later, I had put on all my make-up and put my gown on, with my hair in a whole patch of little curls sitting on the top of my head with little white flowers in various spots. I also had a few extra curls hanging in an assortment of spots, especially the ones that were framing my face on each side. I looked at myself in the mirror and poked at my hair with my long elegant white gloves that went all the way up to the crease in my arm. 'I hope that Ron thinks I look good''. I thought to myself. I left my dorm and made my way down to the common room, where Ron would be waiting for me. I could not wait to see him.  
As I reached the top of the staircase, I saw Ron standing at the foot of the steps in a black suit, with a soft pastel green shirt and a dark green tie. His hair was how I had never seen it before. 'Wait! He got a haircut!' I thought amongst myself. His hair was now short and spiked slightly in the front. It looked so cute!  
"Her.Hermione?" he asked. "Is that you? I don't believe it! You look like a doll!" he said beaming and blushing madly.  
"Ron! You look absolutely amazing!" I said, slowly making my way down the stairs. I saw Harry out of the corner of my eye. He was gaping as I took step by step to reach Ron.  
"You look great!" said Ron, as I reached the bottom of the steps. "I just can't believe it's you. I've never seen you look like this before! You look too good to be true!"  
"I wouldn't go that far, Ron!" I said giggling. "But thanks anyway. I think you look and." I took a good whiff of his cologne. "Smell enchanting!"  
"Thanks," he said, blushing and staring down at his toes. "Shall we go, then?" he asked, taking my arm.  
"Yes, we shall," I said, and off we strode through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall that awaited Ron's and my arrival.  
As we entered the Great Hall, music began to play. It was a soft music that was very relaxing and comforting to the ear. It made me feel right at home. There were small tables set up in a big square around all the edges of the walls. There was a big bar at the end of the Great Hall where people could purchase food and drinks. The lighting was absolutely wonderful, too! There were strings of lights floating around in mid-air, and candles were lit at every table. And at the very back center of the room, was a huge stage in which a band called the 'Rockin' Rockets' was going to play throughout the entire evening. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and I took a table at a far corner, so we were apart from pretty much everyone. We wanted to have our own little place where we could all talk and have a good time. Soon, a voice echoed throughout the Great Hall.  
"Everyone, please settle yourselves at a table." It was Dumbledore speaking. "Thank you; thank you to all who participated in making the Great Hall decorations. They turned out lovely. Now, before we begin, I would like to ask Ronald Weasley to take the stage." As soon as he had said this, the whole Great Hall became silent. I turned to Ron.  
"Ron, what's going on?" I whispered. He smiled and said.  
"You'll see." Even though he smiles, I could tell he was extremely nervous. When he kissed me before departing, I could feel his lips quiver among mine. He then strode off toward the stage. Harry and Ginny were looking at me with the same curiosity that was withheld inside me.  
"Em." Ron said in a trembling voice. "Ca.can everyone hear me?" No one answered. Ron straightened himself and said with confidence, "I said, 'Can everyone hear me?'" A few people said 'yes' quietly. "OH, C'MON HOGWARTS! LET'S MAKE SOME NOISE! CAN EVERYBODY HEAR ME?!" Ron shouted in the microphone.  
"YES!" screamed the majority of the students, and more people clapped and whistled.  
"Thank you! That's much better!" Ron said smiling. "Now, if you could dim the lights please." The lights dimmed, even the candles on the tables. "Um.I know I'm not much of a singer.but I would like it to be known to all of Hogwarts, not embarrassed of my feelings whatsoever, that I'd like to dedicate this song to my darling angel, Hermione." I gasped while silent tears fell from my eyes. The music began to play, and people got up from their seats to dance, while all eyes were directed upon Ron.  
"When she picked up the telephone,  
  
His voice came on the line.  
  
She said, 'This can't be happening,'  
  
An' tears fell from her eyes.  
  
She said, 'What am I supposed to do?  
  
"I can't handle losin' you.'  
  
He said, 'I just had to call and say goodbye,  
  
One.last.time.'"  
As the first few words left Ron's lips, I was crying into Harry's shoulder. I had never known Ron to get up in front of crowds and do this sort of thing. It was so sweet, I could hardly breathe. He continued his song.  
"He said, 'There are some things in this life,  
That are out of our control.  
  
Like who we fall in love with,  
  
And when it's.time to go.'  
She said, 'What about the plans we had?'  
  
He said, 'This connection's gettin' bad.  
  
Now c'mon baby, let me hear you smile,  
  
One.last.time.'"  
Ron took a gigantic breath and continued his song.  
"She started to apologize,  
  
For all the things that she'd done wrong.  
  
She said, 'I would have loved you better.  
  
If only I'd known.'  
  
He said, 'You were the perfect wife;  
  
Promise me you'll go on with your life.'  
  
She said, 'The boys won't understand.'  
  
He said, 'Tell 'em Daddy loves them and.BE STRONG! WHOA!'"  
Ron was singing loudly into the microphone. He, no doubt, had the perfect voice for the song. I could just feel it inside my heart that he was singing it from way down deep within him.  
"He said, 'Hon, I've gotta go.'  
  
She said, 'Don't you dare hang up.  
  
There's so many things I need to say.  
  
I love you so much.'  
  
I was almost like she felt him leave.  
  
She cried out, 'Can you still hear me?!'  
  
She fell down on the kitchen floor,  
  
When the signal died,  
  
As the pilot tried to pull out of the dive.  
  
One.last......"  
Ron's voice faded, as did the music, and then Ron spoke out, "I love you, Hermione!" the song ended, and everyone stood up and clapped forcefully, obviously never hearing a Hogwarts student sing so well. I stood up quickly and ran across the dance floor, up the steps, onto the stage, and ran into Ron with the greatest love I could have ever hoped for and hugged him so tightly that he actually gasped for breath.  
"I love you so much, too, Ron!" I said crying hysterically. "That was beautiful! It was the sweetest thing!" I said pulling apart and grasping his face and kissing it.  
"Thank you, Ron," said Dumbledore applauding just as furious as the students. Even Snape was clapping! I couldn't believe it! "Now, may the ball continue! I would like for everyone to welcome the 'Rockin' Rockets'!" Dumbledore said enthused.  
Ron and I walked off the stage and headed back to our table where Ginny and Harry were standing applauding while Ron took his seat.  
"Ron! Oh my God! I can't believe my brother, would ever be able to sing like that! I never knew you had it in you!" Ginny cried with tears also hanging from her eyelashes.  
"Ron, my man! That was awesome! Wow! I never knew it, either!" Harry said passionately.  
"I didn't plan on anybody knowing that I could do that," Ron said. "But, I have to admit, it wasn't a one-time deal. I've been practicing for over three years, waiting to do this, regardless if you were my girlfriend or not." This just made more tears flow down my cheeks.  
"Oh, Ron!" I said, holding him closely. The ball went on and as soon as my tears had dried, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I all went out dancing to the 'Rockin' Rockets' new hit Magical Witches. The party was awesome! The food, the music, and the dancing were perfect! I had an exceptional time with Ron, and Harry and Ginny, too!  
When the ball had ended, my shoes were off, and I was barefoot because the dancing had been so immense. We walked back to the common room, and then Ron kissed me goodnight.  
"Hope you enjoyed yourself tonight!" Ron said beaming at me.  
"Oh, believe me, Ron.I had the best night of my life!" I said kissing him sweetly. I turned to Harry because it was he who made this night possible.  
"Harry, how can I ever repay you?" I asked desperately.  
"Just promise when this year is over, that we'll never stop being friends," he said smiling.  
"Oh, Harry! You know that'll never happen!" I said. "We'll always be friends! Oh, if you're going to be stubborn like that, then I'll have to find something myself to repay you with!"  
"Hermione.you don't owe me anything," Harry said. "And neither do you, Ron," he said to him as Ron was about to thank Harry as well. "Look, I'm going to bed. I'm so damn tired! You two get some sleep, too! We got a long weekend ahead of us!" he said and dragged himself upstairs after smacking Ginny on the cheek with a kiss.  
"Well," I said, turning to Ron. "I'm going to bed, too. I had a great night. That song meant so much to me! I'll never forget it! I love you!"  
"I love you so much, too, Hermione! Have a good night's rest! I'll dream of you!" Ron said and kissed me goodnight. I turned to go up the stairs and then spun around once more to see my charming young prince. He blew me a kiss; I smiled and continued my journey up to my dormitory, to my bed, where that night and forever more, I would play the song over in my head that Ron sang, personally, to me at the Hero Ball.  
  
So.what'd ya think? I hope you liked it! I thought it was very sweet of Ron to do something like that.ok I think that people can think of their own way to describe the chapter so why listen to me? Oh, and before I forget, I want to thank all my reviewers for the reviews.I haven't gotten that many yet.but hopefully that'll change! Next Chapter is called McGonagall's Favor.now shouldn't that be interesting? Please remember to review!  
Love Pat 


	12. McGonagall's Favor

Hey everyone! I got another review a couple days ago.and it really got me thinking. My reviewers have really helped me continue this story and I really appreciate their reviews and comments! The more reviews I get, the more I write, so thanks everyone! I also wanted to say that if you really like my story for you to pass it on to anyone that may be interested in reading it because I think that a lot of people would really like it, but it's rather hard getting the word out, you know? I mean I'm sure most of you just happened to run across it and decided to read it, and you found that you liked it. But well, maybe everyone doesn't always look closely or even give it a chance, so thanks again for reading and please pass it on!!! I love ALL my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R/R!! ~Love Pat~  
  
Chapter 12: McGonagall's Favor  
  
"Wan was so nice to you," Joey peeped.  
"I like him a lot!" exclaimed Lily.  
"I liked him, too," Hermione said. "I mean I like him.I'll never stop liking him. I just can't, because.I love him."  
  
Today was Sunday, the day after the Hero Ball. I was extremely exhausted. I opened my eyes to see the sun shining through an open window. The breeze felt nice as it blew over me and made my sheets flutter gracefully.  
I got up slowly and got dressed. I went to the window and peered outside to see a striking day ahead of me. I crept down to the common room and through the portrait hole to make my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I was overjoyed to see that Ron and Harry were sitting at Gryffindor table playing wizard's chess.  
"Morning guys!" I said cheerfully.  
"Shh!" Ron grunted holding up his index finger to his lips motioning silence. "I'm concentrating on my game."  
"Oh, sorry," I said smiling to myself that my handsome prince was so serious about wizard's chess.  
A few minutes went by before Ron made his decision on what to move. An evil grin spread across Ron's face and with one eyebrow cocked he said.  
"Aha! Checkmate!" As he said this, he slammed his queen on an angle towards Harry's king, which was in a helpless position.  
"You son of a bitch!" Harry spat going red in the face. "I had you by the neck there in the corner," he said in a pissed but playful tone.  
"Well, the master of wizard's chess never gives in to a battle!" Ron said grinning and then shaking Harry's hand in a manly fashion. I was relieved to see that Harry was not being a sore loser; otherwise, there would be another dispute between my two men. Harry nodded to Ron and me.  
"See ya later guys; I promised Hagrid I'd help him clean up his cabin a bit after breakfast. He said that Fang had torn it up a bit, since he was gone for awhile on his vacation. I'll be back in the afternoon," Harry said patting Ron on the shoulder and shoving a piece of a roll into his mouth before departing: leaving Ron and me alone in the Great Hall able to talk freely.  
"G'morning sweetie!" Ron said gleaming and kissing me on the cheek. "How did my princess sleep last night?" I blushed.  
"Just fine, Ronnie, just fine. How did you sleep?" I asked.  
"Like a baby," he said tossing a hand forward and smiling slightly.  
"Glad to hear it!" I said cheerfully. "So, what are we going to do today?"  
"I was thinking-" Ron began, but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall.  
"Excuse me you two, but may I have a word with you, Miss Granger?" She looked very worried.  
"Yes, Professor, of course," I said and looked at Ron to wait while Professor McGonagall and I went to talk.  
"What is it, Professor?" I asked curiously. Professor McGonagall seemed to be very aggravated and nervous.  
"I need to ask of you a favor," she said slowly. I remained silent but very attentive. "I was wondering if you would be willing to help me to conjure a potion. You see, the ingredients needed are to be found in the Forbidden Forest, and these arms and legs of mine have lost quite some strength over the years. Therefore, I need someone who is young and agile to help me." It was the strangest favor she had ever asked of me.  
"Yes, of course I'm willing to help you. I have to get you the ingredients, and that's it?" I asked sheepishly.  
"Well, not entirely.I'll need you for the entire process. Mind you, you are a brilliant student, as we all know, and I, myself, haven't quite the touch to make the potion just so. Do you catch my drift?"  
"Indeed, Professor," I said. "Is that all?"  
"Yes, that is all, Miss Granger. Meet me in my office in an hour. I'd like to start as early as possible." As I turned to leave, to my surprise, Professor McGonagall whipped me around. "Sorry dear, I forgot to mention-" her voice broke off and became a faint whisper. Her face had suddenly lost its color, but she was very stern. "DO NOT REPEAT TO ANYONE WHAT I HAVE JUST TOLD YOU.UNDERSTOOD?!"  
"Yes, Professor," I said shaking. Professor McGonagall made a small grunting noise then turned on her heel, whipping her robes around and swept away. Questions were now zooming in and out of my head. But one thing was for sure. I knew in my mind that Professor McGonagall was worried. And the only time she got worried is if the school or someone that has to do with the school was in trouble. Something was not right, I knew it wasn't, just by the way she had looked at me. Another question was flying about my head, and this one I didn't understand for beans. 'Why had she picked me?' "What was all that about?" Ron asked cocking a brow when I returned. "Oh, nothing major," I lied. "She just wants me to do some extra work- boring!" "Well, she could've told you that in front of me, couldn't she have?" This was true, but I couldn't let Ron know. I hated lying to him. "Yeah, I suppose, but maybe she didn't want you getting upset for making me do extra stuff," I said. 'Wow! That's probably the lamest excuse ever!' I thought. "Yeah, but I wouldn't get mad if she made you do extra work, I mean, you like working all the time, right?" Ron asked grinning. "Well, I don't like working all the time, Ronald!" I said laughing slightly. "But I don't mind working hard if I get good marks for it." "Yeah, well, I don't like working period! Well, only under one circumstance," Ron said blushing. "What would that be?" I asked in wonder. "Only if it's with you," he said almost whispering and going red in the ears. "Oh, Ron," I said blushing, "surely you don't mean that!" "Of course I do! I love you for crying out loud! And I hate to end this convo here, but I have to go check in with Harry about quidditch practice this week. He'll be mad at me if I do it last minute, so I gotta split.that is unless you want to tag along," he said. "Oh, I'd love to, but I can't. McGonagall wants me in her office in an hour for that extra work. So, you go ahead!" I said reassuringly. "Wow! Extra work already?! Damn that woman sure means business when she wants it. Ok, then, if you're sure.later sweet cakes! Have a good day. See you at lunch," he said giving me a long sweet kiss on the lips. "Bye," I said dazedly as I watched him leave the Great Hall. I watched the doors close and then just stared at them, until someone running into me broke my gaze. "Get out of the way, Granger! Can't you tell this is a NO-MUDBLOOD ZONE?!" Malfoy sneered as his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, sniggered behind him. "Oh put a sock in it, Malfoy!" I screeched. "You're the only one who wants to hear your hideous tone, anyway. It disgusts me to think of a dim-witted boy like you turning yourself on by your own smutty voice!" I knew I had pushed the limit, but the good thing was if he decided to do anything to me, he would be caught. Filch, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sirius were all gazing upon us momentarily. "You'd better watch your filth-fledged back, Granger. I'm not so dim- witted that I'd make a move in front of teachers! I did come from a high- class family, after all. You'll get what you deserve, Granger, mark my words. You'll just have to be patient to get it!" he spat then strode off with his two fat clumps of nothing, which made up Crabbe and Goyle, straggling behind him. 'Jerks!' I thought to myself. My thought were abruptly interrupted when I noticed that Professor McGonagall was departing from the Great Hall. I shrugged off the thought of Malfoy and followed Professor McGonagall to her classroom, where I was to help her conjure the potion. "Oh, Miss Granger, won't you sit down?" Professor McGonagall asked showing me to a chair. "Yes, thank you," I said. "Well, where do we start?" "I have made up a list of ingredients that I would be very grateful if you fetched for me. I have already made up for the ones I was able to find." Professor McGonagall handed me a piece of paper that withheld the ingredients she wished of me to find. I took the piece from her and read it over. I took a breath and looked up at Professor McGonagall stunned. "You want me to fetch unicorn hairs, phoenix tears, mermaid fins, and pumpkin roots?!" I asked. "Yes, if that is what it says," Professor McGonagall specified. "Am I to do this alone?" I asked in a squeaky voice. "Well, if I'd have wanted more than one student helping me.I suppose they would go with you-" "But Professor, the forest is forbidden!" I squealed. "It's dangerous for heaven's sake!" "Miss Granger! Control yourself! Do you honestly think I would send you into the forest without permission or protection?" Professor McGonagall growled. I shook my head. "I have received permission from Dumbledore for you to enter the forest on a secret mission with Fawkes and Firenze to guide you," Professor McGonagall said readjusting her hat. I sighed in relief. "Well, off you go. If I were you, I'd want to find these items while the sun is still out," Professor McGonagall said. "Fawkes and Firenze will be waiting for you at the door." "Yes ma'am," I said with a slight more confidence. I gripped the list firmly in my hand and then slipped out the door to find Fawkes and Firenze.  
  
Well I hope you liked it! I already have Chapter 13 done.I just have to edit and retype it, so that should be up soon!! Oh and here's to all my reviewers starting from the first one ever.....  
  
Allie~ It meant a lot to me to get a review.and you were my first one!! Thanks for giving me the confidence that hopefully others will like it, too!! THANKS A BUNCH!!!! Hermione thanks you also!! ( I would love to get to know ya more!!  
  
Alexis~ You were my 2nd reviewer and you also IMed me! You totally made my day, believe me!! Thanks for all the support!! ( It would be cool if I could get to know ya more!!  
  
IloveLee4Ever~ hey! Well now you better read this girly bc you said you haven't been reading it lately! Lol! Thanks for all your support too with the story and everything..ttyl! Luv yas!  
  
Kat~ Ok I already know you so who cares.next person!! Lmao! Just playin Kat.what's up? Hope you liked the chappy and yes Ron and Hermione are meant to be together yay!! Like in our rp.haha too bad Draco interrupted!! Lol!!! Oh and I'm glad you can picture everything that is going on.I really try to do that for everyone!! Ooo and Draco is hot lol! Ok I'm sure I'll talk to you tonight so see ya soon! Luv yas girly ( Oh yeah and thanks for the review.you know you love me!!!! Lol! C-ya and luv yas again!  
  
Selorm~ Hey girly!! You are I would say my most dedicated reviewer.you've reviewed 3 times already!! Thanks a lot! And I know from talking to you and rping hehe that Hermione and Ron belong together!!! ( Well, thanks so far and I hope you keep enjoying my story! OMG your reviews are hilarious and OMG I hope you keep writing them they really make me happy!!!!!!!! Luv yas!!!  
  
AWWWWW aren't I just the sweetest person ever?! Putting my reviewers in my chappy and dedicating it to them.how sweet of me!! Yeah right.lol! Ok anyways if you wanna get in one of my chapters, you better write me a review, too!! Kisses for all of these reviewers!!! MUAH!!!!  
~Love Pat~ 


End file.
